Tell Me
by TaffyStuck
Summary: Tommy and Jude embark on a new relationship. They trust each other. Tommy is revealing himself to her, telling her everything about his life. But what happens when he keeps a secret from her that could effect both their lives and hearts.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: All characters pertaining to Instant Star belong to whom ever they belong to. That's all.

-1-

I've always imagined what my life would be like if I hadn't won that contest; the contest that had caused my life to spiral into sold out concerts, screaming fans and a bank account that makes my older sister jealous. I often wonder what I'd be doing. I imagine myself _**finally**_ in senior year linking elbows with my best friend Jamie as we walk down the halls of Carson. I'd still be friends with Kat and we'd sip our Tim Horton's double-doubles before class started, and then stumble into school realizing that we were just a little bit late for Mr. Emerson's chemistry class. He'd grumble a 'nice of you to show up' to us both and we'd sit in our designated seats blushing in our tardiness. I would most certainly spend my days tapping the eraser of my pencil on the corner of my desk as I daydreamed that I _**actually**_ spent my days with someone like Sting writing songs that would change the world.

I have imagined my life in many different scenarios these past few years. One scenario involves a guitar and a secluded beach, just me and my music. I think of the wind blowing through my hair, catching sand in the tangles and the breeze whistling in tune with a song I had written for that impervious love; this being one of my more fairytale dreams that reminds me of birds braiding Cinderella's hair in the morning. Another involves a thirty year old me still undiscovered, singing on the streets of New York with my guitar case open, waiting to hear that clanging of change as the day edges by; a thought that I try not to think of too often because of its obvious melancholy sequence.

But the most improbable, most unbelievable scenario that I would never in my life think would happen is being here. _**Right here**_. But I love every moment of it.

The sun shines through the white, semi-translucent curtain and I close my eyes listening to the birds chirp in the early morning hours. It's a different sound though. Nothing I've heard before. The birds aren't merely chirping…they are singing. It's so beautiful, so poetic, that I almost think they're singing to me…for me. For my current state of content.

And then he moves causing the sheets to rustle between us. He's facing me now but his eyes are still closed. A small snore escapes his throat and all I want to do is kiss him. But a kiss on the lips first thing in the morning doesn't seem so appealing to me, and probably to him, so I decide to kiss his neck. Small, short pecks up and down his neckline. I hear him groan and his eyes flicker open. I smile.

"Good Morning," he says smiling back at me. His eyes are piercing and I am rendered speechless. He laughs lightly at my inability to say anything and buries his face into my neck as he holds me close to him. I can feel the curves of our bodies pressed together. We are a perfect fit. I wrap my arms around him and close my eyes feeling his soft lips press against my shoulder.

"I'm going to take a shower," he says, and I groan not wanting to let go. So I don't. He chuckles softly and takes my hands in his, "Jude, I'll just be a minute. I promise," he says getting up off of the bed. He is shirtless, and clad in his black Versace boxers. I can see the imprint of a golden bulldog embossed on his right cheek.

"Want me to join?" I ask with a grin on my face. He shoots me a look like I'm crazy and I laugh lightly walking into the bathroom to brush my teeth and I hear him singing in the shower.

"_**I've been traveling around the world Waiting for you to come through. Someone like you makes it all worthwhile**_," he sings as I brush my teeth. 32 strokes in the front, 32 strokes on both sides. Suddenly the singing stops and I hear him brushing his teeth while in the shower. Something I've always found completely uncanny, but it's something I've learned about him that I love. Something unique. Something that no one else knows.

When I'm done I sit on the cover of the toilet seat and listen to him sing again.

"_**Someone like you keeps me satisfied. Someone exactly like you**_," he bellows from the top of his lungs. I shake my head when I hear him drop the soap into the tub, causing a low clanking sound to recoil around us.

"Jude?" I hear him call my name and I turn and see him peeking his head out from the curtain, water dripping down his face.

"Yeah?" I finally say. "_**I've been travelin' a hard road Lookin' for someone exactly like you**_," he continues and I find nothing to retort except to throw a towel at his protruding head.

"Hey!" he said throwing the towel back at me. It comes back damp, and I let it drop to the floor.

"Could you hurry up in there babe, we're gonna be late, and I still need to get in," I say loud enough so he can hear me over the shower. He tells me to be patient, like he always does and I tell him where to shove it.

Later, I decide to wear my phaa sin, something I picked up in Laos on our way up to Thailand and with it I wear a gold necklace sporting a star pendant courtesy of Thomas Quincy. The man that is right at this very moment, hogging the full length cheval mirror that we share as he tries to fold his tie to perfection.

"Soo, what do you think?" I ask him and he looks at me through the mirror. He stares a moment and I find myself getting a little self conscious, mechanically arching my back to slouch. But then he turns around, his mouth open wide. He's not moving again.

"Tommy," I say trying to snap him from his trance. "Is it that awful?" I ask putting my hand on my hip. Now anger seeps up inside me and I feel like slapping him.

"No! no. Not at all. Jude, you look great," he finally says and I smile in triumph.

I hear a knock at the door and I run to answer it knowing full well who it is. Our new friend Matthew Cove has come to pick us up. He's a rather tall man, muscular and thin. I tend to compare him to a younger version of Brad Pitt. But I learn never to say that in front of Tommy…anymore. He himself is also Canadian, and a free spirit. His father moved their family many times when he was young, and he found that the world was his home.

"Hello Love," he says while he flashes that goofy smile he always has and his green eyes are wide and alive.

"Matt!" I greet him with a hug, and let him into our hotel room. Tommy gives him a wave from our bedroom as he continues to fix his hair in front of the mirror.

"Let's go lovebirds, the Grand Festival awaits us!" he says in his announcer voice and he hands me an orchid, obviously picked from the garden at the entrance of the hotel. The smell is sweet and I decorate my hair with it.

"Beautiful"

Apparently, the Grand Festival is where all the tourists and citizens of Bankok gather in celebration of music and alcohol. I'm definitely in for both.

"Let's go then," Tommy whispers as he wraps his arms around my waist. His arms are strong against my body, and he holds me tightly. I feel slightly lightheaded at his touch and I lean back against him to gain my composure. Tommy usually doesn't go for the public displays of affection, so I take it in.

Downstairs we meet up with Jintana. Matt's very shy friend he met when he was a young boy during his many visits to Thailand. She is very short, small and tan and speaks just a few words of English.

"Goodt Mar-neeng" she says welcoming us in her best English thus far.

She leads us to two bicycles and Tommy hands our driver 50 Baht, and we're on our way to the Grand Festival. The ride is bumpy but Tommy holds me close to him as the wagon jerks us up and down. I would probably endure any uncomfortable scenario as long as I was in his arms.

During our 30 minute bicycle ride Tommy and I engage in our normal conversation of telling each other things that no one else knows. This whole trip we have dedicated our time in getting to know each other, not just in our music, but our lives. It was a casual thing at first. He'd spout out some random fact about himself and I'd look at him strangely for a moment before I accept that he's told me something about himself. Something he's never really done before now.

I have recently discovered that he is an only child and that his parents were both lawyers that never gave him the time of day, leading him into his rebellious childhood. I've also learned that he's had one great love in his life, Angie Jones. I have to say that I'm a little jealous of his stories of her, but I'm happy that he's even sharing that portion of his life with me; since it was such a sensitive subject to begin with.

He's telling me an Angie story right now. He's been grieving her all this time, and I think it helps him when he talks about her. This one's about the time he was sneaking out of his apartment via the bathroom window. He crawled out onto the fire escape and ran down the stairs, jumping into Angie's car making her drive out of the alleyway as fast as possible. The punch line was, he'd lost his shoe in the process and refused to back for it.

I laughed uncontrollably at his story and saw Tommy scrunch his face at me for doing so.

"It wasn't funny," he said pushing me closer to him. "I had to run around that night half homeless man, half chicken," he said shaking his head at the memory.

The tricycle stopped at the top of a hill and I looked around, shocked at what I saw. About a mile of people surrounded…well, everything. I've never seen this many people gathered in one place in my entire life. As we got out of the carriage I clung to Tommy and I heard him chuckle lightly as he wrapped a steely arm around my shoulders.

"Scared Harrison?" he asked with a smile that made me melt the instant I looked at him. Wait. Did he just insult me? Does he think that I can't handle myself?!

"Me?" I asked acting confused. "I'm not scared of anything," I finish smugly and begin to walk ahead of him into the crowd. In the corner of my eye I see a hazel eyed, dark haired man staring creepily at me and I suddenly feel a chill work its way down my spine.

"Hey lovebirds," I hear Matthew call nearby. I turn and watch him and Jintana climb out of their carriage and skip towards us. I smile at the pair and then see a glimpse of Tommy, instantly frowning at him. "The show is about to start. We better find a place so we don't lose each other. It can get scary out here so follow close!" Matthew is practically screaming his words as the multitude of people get closer and louder.

Matthew starts to weave through the people and I give Tommy one dark look and turn to follow. Before I even take a step Tommy has my hand in his and has me backed up against a tree, forcing me to look at him by lifting my chin with his free hand.

"What are you doing?" I ask completely stunned. I can feel my eyes practically bulging out of their sockets.

"I just want to make sure we're OK. I know I stepped on your whole independent woman thing. But you know I was just teasing you, right?" There's that smile again. Damn him and his lips.

I sigh and roll my eyes at him. "Yes, I know. And we're fine," I say finally bringing our lips together. Mmmm…soft, velvety, lips-that-are-mine lips. Damn him.

"We better go, before we lose them," Tommy says taking a step back and looking up to see Matthew's blonde hair bob in the midst. Suddenly music starts to blast and the crowd begins to cheer and I have to cover my ears and close my eyes to gain back some sense of balance. I feel a hand roll around my waist and I follow as it pulls me through the crowd.

"Do you still see him?!" I scream, hoping that Tommy had heard me but he moves quickly past people and I just assume that he's pushing his way towards Matthew. Tommy's hand grips my shirt roughly jerking me forward as he works through the crowd. "Ouch! Tommy, can you slow down a little bit?!" I shout, completely ailed by his grasp and I move my legs pointlessly as he moves quicker and quicker. What is his damn problem?!

I see him look back at me as I'm shouting all kinds of profanities his way. Wait. Hazel eyes…Tommy doesn't—

"Omigod!" I scream as I try to pull myself away from the creepy, lanky man but he has a grip on me stronger than a vice. I pound my fists aimlessly around him and he pulls me to him, holding me with both arms. I'm so disgusted I have to turn my head away. "Let me go!" I demand but he's barely bothered by my pleas. I am completely petrified as I'm being pulled around this place and my heart's beating so quickly I can barely breathe.

"Where are you taking me?" I scream again, but he doesn't turn around and the next thing I know, I'm sandwiched between this man and the bark of a tall tree. "What are you doing?" I cried as he put his hands on my waist.

"I saw you earlier giving me the eye. Don't pretend you don't want me," he whispered into my ear. The hairs on the back of my neck stood.

"Stop! No!" I scream. His hands are all over me and all I can do is slap his hands away. I can't even move my legs to kick him (which is exactly what I want to do) because he has me shoved against the tree so hard I can barely feel my lower body. "Tommy!" That's all I could think of to yell at the moment. That's all that's in my head. Please find me.

Finally I pry myself from this man and stop to kick him in the shin. Not the smartest idea because that gave him enough distance to grab me once again but I'm able to run away from him. When I think I'm finally safe I look around and all I see is a swarm of people, which doesn't make me feel the least bit better.

"Tommy!" I yell out again. My voice is drowned out completely by the music and the screaming people, but I keep screaming his name as I weave through the crowd. I can't believe how this day has turned out. It was perfect. I woke up in the arms of the man I love, I was in the arms of the man that I love, I listened to the voice of the man I love and now I'm alone and completely lost.

"Jude!" I hear my name being called and I turn to see Tommy shoving his way towards me. I quickly push my way to him and lock my arms tightly around him, tears streaming down my face. I can't speak. I can't move.

"Jude I'm so sorry. I turned around to take your hand but you disappeared. Those damn freaks wanted to get closer and pushed us apart"—Tommy stopped probably noticing how tightly I was clinging onto him and the tears falling from my eyes. "Baby, are you OK?" he asked apprehensive.

I contemplated for a moment, wondering if I should tell him what had happened. He'd probably freak out and hunt this guy down, but all I want to do is hold him and for him to hold me and never let me go. "I'm fine," I finally say without looking at him. "Can we please just get out of here?"

**A/N: Sooo, did you like it? Cause if you did you should probably tell me so that I know if I should post another chapter. ******


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey guys! Forget about me already? It's too early! Here's the next installment. It's a little….lighter than the last chapter. But it's all necessary. I'd like to thank those who reviewed: **

love2burn4tim

Jommy4eva Home and Away

funnechick

**And also a thank you to everyone who took the time to read this concoction of mine. You all rock!**

Disclaimer: All characters pertaining to Instant Star belong to whom ever they belong to. That's all.

-2-

I have to admit, shaky hands aren't exactly the most attractive quality but my reasons are somewhat valid……airplanes. I hate being in them, being on them, being under them…(shiver)…but most of all, I hate the fact that they could crash at any given moment and leave me no chance to even say goodbye to my family, friends, animals, minerals….**goodbye cruel world**!

Okay, I'm getting a little carried away. But what I'm trying to say is that I am sitting here in my seat on the plane, direct to Toronto with shaky freaking hands. And here's the best part…Tommy's sitting right next to me seeing this flaw unravel before him…again. Its _**number one**_ to add to the list of things I never wanted Tommy to see. Even the warmth of him holding me close to him and whispering sweet nothings into my ear isn't enough to calm my nerves.

"Jude, I'm here. I won't let anything happen to you," he whispers into my ear. His warm breath tickles my neck and I involuntarily crumple my shoulder to my chin and giggle like a little schoolgirl. Great. There's _**number two**_.

He grins at the fact that he has an acute effect on me and begins to nuzzle his nose against my neck, which of course causes another…._**two**_.

"You know, I love being on a plane. Somehow it makes me feel just a little more…free," Tommy confesses and I look up at him and give him a half smile. One that says, 'I love you for sharing that sweetie, but can't you see that I'm sweating and shivering because I'm scared out of my damn mind?!?!'

Then suddenly the man to my immediate left sneezes on me and I stiffen in a state of shock before I slowly turn and give him a look of revolt. He looks at me with watery eyes and a red nose and I can't help but move back a little. Rude? I think not. It's more like saving my behind from this infected man. He blushes a little and sniffs. "I'm sorry Miss," he says wiping me off with his used tissue. Can this plane ride get any worse?

"Umm, I think she's good. Thanks," Tommy says pushing the man's hands away from me. 

_Thank you_, I mouth at him and he chuckles lightly… either because he finds that strange sick men sneezing on me is something to call hilarious, or he wants to die a slow painful death. Either way, I hit him.

"Hey!" he says feigning hurt as he brushes his hand to his shoulder to 'ease the pain.' I, of course, roll my eyes at him and fix my arms across my chest to show him that I am indeed outraged at the fact that he could find this situation the least bit funny.

He chuckles again when he sees the furious features proceeding on my face and my eyes grow wide, completely shocked. I can't believe he's laughing _again_! Now I hate him!

"Oh, come on Jude. You have to admit, it is a _little_ funny," he says like _I'm_ the one being ridiculous.

"I swear to god Tommy if you la"—he cuts me off by pressing his lips firmly onto mine. Why is it every time he knows I'm furious at him he just up and kisses me? Damn Tommy for knowing what'll make me forgive him. Damn me for being so easy.

When I gain back whatever's left of my composure I push him away and glare at him. "You better tell me something now," I demand. He looks at me with narrowed eyes for a moment and then he finally understands. He smiles and puts an arm around my shoulder and pulls me closer to him. I see him take one look at Strange Sick Man and then he looks back down at me. That look in his eyes when I look up...It's going be an Angie story.

"She used to take care of me when I was sick," he starts, and I imagine him lying in bed curled up beneath his red silk sheets groaning remnants of pain. "I was a big baby whenever I got sick, but she never complained." He looked away slightly, and I lift my head to show him that I'm still interested.

"There was this one time…it was right in the middle of a tour and I was completely stressed from never sleeping and working non-stop. We were on the tour bus alone 'cause the guys didn't want to risk getting sick themselves. She insisted that I drink this…god-awful tea thing. It was seriously something with green tea, lemon, sugar and cayenne pepper. It was probably the most disgusting thing I ever tasted."

"It was the first time she ever made it for me. She said it would cure me. I thought she was crazy," he said making imaginary circles with his index finger to his temple. "But it actually did. I mean, I think it was a combination of the vitamins, cold medicine and tea that she force-fed me, but I was cured. And the whole time I was sick, she just…held me. I never wanted to be anywhere else but there. No matter how sick I was. That was when I knew that I was actually _in love_."

I bite my bottom lip, taking in those last few words. I love seeing Tommy all dreamy-eyed and smiley, but does he gotta do it over another girl?

"Hey," Tommy says noticing the ominous look on my face. "Jude, you know you're my girl, right?" He gives me a kiss on my temple and smiles down at me. "I'm sorry if that upset you," he whispers into my ear. "I just—it was the first thing that came to mind."

"No. Its fine," I half-lie. "I told you I wanted to know everything about you, and I meant it…even all the stories about you and Angie."

"Well, how about I tell you about the first time I fell in love w"—

"Hot towel?" the flight attendant asked, shoving the hot white cloth in our faces. I glared at her for a moment. Staring up at her Dolce eyeglasses, and I loathed her for the interruption. Don't they know when people are having important conversations? They can't just come around and interject any moment they please.

Tommy kindly takes it and flicks it open, holding it out for me. "Jude?" he says to capture my attention, and I snap out of shooting death rays at the flight attendant. "Thanks," I say taking it from his hand and pressing it to my face. As I breathe in the sultry steam, I feel it move through my lungs, somehow tapping into my brain to release serotonin, subsequently easing my anxiety. I read that in a magazine once. Jamie laughed at me when I told him I was interested in biology.

I lean back in my seat and sigh in content.

"Better?" Tommy asks as he presses his own hot towel to his face. I grin and take one of his hands and put it around my shoulder.

"Better," I answer. "So, back to what you were saying." I lean my head back onto his shoulder.

He looks at me slightly confused and I roll my eyes. "You were going to tell me about the first time you—oh my god!" I scream the last few words as I feel the plane begin to buckle around me and I look at Tommy in complete horror. His hands are instantly at my shoulders.

"Jude, look at me okay? Everything's going to be fine. It's just some turbulence. Everything's going to be fine. Just keep looking at me," he says with the most composed tone possible in a situation like this. But I can't just look at him. I'm going to die! Which then of course forces me to glance out the window and I see the plane plummeting through the clouds. I'm not imagining this. I'm going to die.

"Tommy, we're going to die!" I scream and he takes off his seatbelt to hold me close to him. His lips are at my ear; whispering but I can barely hear anything. Oh god, Tommy, please tell me something…anything…anything to get my mind off of all of this. All I can focus on is the buzzing sound of the plane trembling downward, and it sounds just like a million bees buzzing all around me. I need to hear his voice.

"Jude," I finally hear and I look up at Tommy completely frozen with fear. "Did you hear me Jude?" he asks but I can't move. I want to. I want to tell him I heard him, but I didn't. Say it again!

Finally the oxygen masks fall from stow and I roll my eyes at the fact. Well this makes me feel a _whole_ lot better now. Now I can breathe properly as I dive into the ground.

I feel the aircraft start to level again and the trembling stops. My eyes dart back to Tommy who is still holding me taut against his chest. "Tommy?" I say trying to pull back from him, but he refuses to let me go. "Tommy," I whisper in his ear this time, and somehow that gets his attention.

"I think we're okay now," I say looking into his eyes and he sighs in relief holding me close to him once again. I chuckle lightly at how the tables have turned, and so quickly.

"Jude," he says in a painful growl. "It's not funny," he whispers and my face grows serious and my hands instigate small strokes up and down his back. "I thought I was going to lose you."

"I thought you'd be more scared about dying," I say trying to lighten the mood with a little dark humor. Okay, so maybe it wasn't so funny.

Tommy shakes his head at me. "That's not what I'm afraid of."

"Attention. We apologize for the scare but everything is in order and we should be making our decent into Toronto International in 23 minutes," I hear the captain say through the intercom system. The flight attendants are acting out their shtick as the captain explains how we should exit the aircraft and the papers we should have as we enter back into the country. And after all that, I then hear the same spiel en François. Somehow I think they get through all that faster in French.

"We're home," I whisper to Tommy and he smiles giving me a small kiss on the lips before he grabs my hand and leads me off the plane with him. As soon as my feet touch solid ground I feel relief rush through me. "Land!" I yell out and Tommy laughs lifting me up in his arms and twirling me around. I love it when he loses all inhibitions and just does what he feels like doing. I spread my arms out and feel the wind feather through my fingertips until he puts me back down again.

"Land," he repeats softly taking my hand and kissing my palm before intertwining our fingers together.

"Tommy?" I squeeze his hands and look up at him. "What were you saying when…everything was happening? You asked if I heard you, but I didn't," I ask remembering the moment I wish I had Superman's super hearing abilities.

Tommy looks down at his feet for a moment looking as if he's contemplating whether or not he should tell me. At first he looks like he's going to do it, and then he sighs. "It—it's not important. It was nothing." I wonder if he said I love you. Because he hasn't said it since the day he asked me to go away with him.

"Jude!" I hear my sister call my name from behind me and I turn around to see her running towards me at warp speed. She flings herself at me and wraps her arms around me tight. "Jude I'm glad you're okay. I heard what happened. _Are_ you okay?!" she asked me frantically, looking at me up and down to search for any damage.

"Sades. Sadie! I'm fine," I say wrapping my arms around her. "I promise I'm okay." Her strong arms squeeze me and I'm pretty sure I can't breathe at the pressure she's causing on my lungs and soon I feel Tommy pry my sister's fingers from around me.

"I think she was safer on the plane," Tommy says rolling his eyes at Sadie as he protectively puts an arm around my shoulder. I lean in and wrap my arms around his waist and Sadie shoots me a scathing look.

"Sure, take his side" she says crossing her arms across her chest. "Let's go get you guys home. Jude we need you at the hospital." Sadie turns on her heel and leads us through the airport.

"Wait!" I say jogging to catch up with her. Why are we going to the hospital?"

**A/N: Okay, it's that time again. Reviews anyone:)**


End file.
